Deliverance Point
Deliverance Point is the main base of the Armies of Legionfall in the Broken Shore. It consists of an upper tier with the Mage Tower and Command Center, a middle tier with large tents and representatives from most class orders and a bottom tier where the Nether Disruptor and members of the Cenarion Circle are located. There are two entrances to the base, a southern path leading to the shore where the Nameless Mystic can be found, and a northern path that leads down the Infernal Causeway to the center of the island. The base can also be entered through Grapple Points added by the Valarjar and via a flight path operated by Illidari Calia. Inhabitants As the main base of operations in the Broken Shore, present in Deliverance Point are the major leaders of the assault against the Burning Legion including representatives from every order. Many NPCs vary depending on the player's class. All classes The following NPCs appear regardless of the player's class. Upper tier * * * * * * * * * Bottom tier ; Cenarion Circle * * * * * ; Others * Southern entrance * * * All around Deliverance Point * * * * Middle tier ; Knights of the Ebon Blade * * * * * * ; Illidari * * ; Unseen Path * * * * * * * * ; Tirisgarde * * * * ; Order of the Broken Temple * * * * ; Knights of the Silver Hand * * * * ; Conclave * * * * * * * * * ; Uncrowned * * * * * * ; Earthen Ring * * * * * ; Black Harvest * * * * ; Valarjar * * ; Others * * * * * * * * * * * * * ; Alliance Questline * * * Class specific NPCs The following NPCs appear for only the player's class. Death knight only ;Upper tier * * * * * Demon hunter only ;Upper tier * * * * * * * * Druid only ;Bottom tier *Injured Druid *Injured Druid of the Claw Hunter only ;Upper tier * * * * * * ** * ** ** * ** * * * * ;Middle tier * * * * * Mage only ;Upper tier * * * * * ;Middle tier * ** ** Paladin only ;Upper tier * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Middle tier * * * * * * ;Bottom tier * * * * * * Priest only ;Bottom tier * * * * * Shaman only ;Upper tier * * ;Bottom tier *Injured Earthen Ring Shaman *Injured Shaman Warrior only ;Upper tier * * * * * * * * ;Middle tier * * * * ;Bottom tier * * * * Notes *This location has no innkeeper but counts as a rested area. *There will be various small events playing on depending on the class of the player: ** A mounted Blood Knight, Defender of Argus, Silver Hand Knight and Sunwalker Brave will wait in front of the pond, where an Argus Purifier will bless them with Blessing of Kings, after which they will ride off, returning a short while later. Other Argus Purifiers and Sunwalker Dawnchasers will also be healing wounded paladins. ** The Val'kyr of Odyn have opened a portal to Skyhold, periodically summoning Stormforged Shieldmaidens and Stormforged Valarjars which then walk into the Broken Shore. Warrior players can use this portal to access Skyhold. Additionally, Valarjar Spear-Sisters and Val'kyr of Odyn have taken up defensive positions around the upper tier. Weaponmaster Asvard and Jacqueline Sage are observing the Stormforged Shieldmaidens and Stormforged Valarjars sparring. Patch changes * Category:Camps Category:Armies of Legionfall Category:Sanctuaries Category:Quest hubs